


Longing

by b67112759



Series: Heeseung’s secrete love for Jay & it’s effect on their relationship [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: He will push through, Heeseung is a strong boy, Heeseung is in love, Inspired by Enter-key with jaywon being a couple and Hee and Jake being singles 😂, M/M, Sad, The Jayseung ship is nonexistent most of them time😭, but the one he loves is taken, low key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: Jaywon is a thing and it hurts Heeseung
Series: Heeseung’s secrete love for Jay & it’s effect on their relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that non of this real and it’s just for fun ✨

Heeseung tried to bite down the jealousy he felt as he watched Jay and Jungwon cling to other once again. It wasn’t a sudden thing. No. They were always like this. Jay was always hugging, touching and clinging to Jungwon so it wasn’t a surprise. And Jungwon was always touching Jay, holding his hand and being lovey with him and it had gotten worse ever since Iland. But seeing it always sent a jolt of jealousy into Heeseung. 

Yes. 

For the past 2 years Heeseung had a ridiculous crush on his best friend Jay that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. 

He was used to it and had gotten great at hiding his jealous. That was until he went into social media. It seemed that their fans had also noticed Jay and Jungwon’s interactions, both large and small and it made him a lot more aware of these interactions too. It had now gotten to a point where often he would watched them the at the corner of his eye and felt his heart slowly cracking. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how long he would last before he completely broke. They seemed to be everywhere and he couldn’t escape it. And then the worse came. They announced they were dating and Heeseung was sure a part of him died completely. 

And now it was affecting him more than ever. He was now constantly in a state of pain that he found himself unable to smile all that often. He didn’t play around with the others and didn’t talk to them as much as normal. He kept himself to himself as he tried to figure how to deal with everything. And he wanted to be happy for them. He really did. He wanted to be happy they had each other but they didn’t make it easy. It almost felt as if they were shoving their relationship down his throat and that only made Heeseung feel more bitter. Which wasn’t a good thing. He didn’t want to feel that way. He needed to find a way to live with the fact the one he wanted didn’t want him and that he would have to deal with Jaywon for the rest of his career. 

One evening after performing they were back in the dorm waiting for Jay to warm up dinner. The others were in the living room watching TV whilst Heeseung sat in the make up room working on some lyrics. Since a Jay was making him feel all sorts of emotions he might as well use those emotions to write some good lyrics. Within his notebook he began to write. Most of the time he started with just how he felt, then he converted them into songs with a melody. In the past he would show Jay everything he would be working on but recently he hadn’t done so, worrying the blonde would find out that he was in love with him. He could expose himself like that. Besides keeping away from Jay was good, his heart needed a break. 

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Jake looking at him. “Hyung?” 

“Hmm?” Heeseung looked at him with a questioning look. Jake slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He took a seat on the floor next to Heeseung and looked up at the older.

“Are... Are you okay?” Jake asked hesitantly, worry laced in his voice.

“Yes. Of course I am. Why are you asking?” 

“I-It’s just you’ve been acting odd the past couple of days. You’ve been quiet. Distant. The others are worried but aren’t saying anything in case it’s something personal” Jake said softly and Heeseung felt bad. 

He didn’t realise his attitude was making the members feel this way. The last thing he wanted was for them to worry about him or make them bad feel or anything like that. This was his problem and they shouldn’t be burned by it. He put his notebook down and pulled his arm around Jake to pull him close. It was clear he had just gone about this whole thing in the wrong way. Instead of completely retreating from the others he should just continued as he normal self. He did it before, he could do it again. 

“I’m sorry Jake. I didn’t mean to. I’ve just been dealing with a lot and I shouldn’t have pushed you guys away. I’ll do better, I promise” Heeseung told the shorter boy with a smile. Jake looked at him for a moment before nodding and leaning against the boy again. 

“We’re all here for you hyung, whatever it is. You can tell us anything” Jake told him. Heeseung didn’t answer him because the fact that they wouldn’t all be there for him. If he dared say anything to anyone about his feelings then he would ruin the team dynamic. They had only just debuted and Heeseung wasn’t going to risk anything. He worked for years for this, him and Jay. He couldn’t ruin it. He would endure it and learn to live with it. Hopefully over time his feelings would away and things would go back to normal. 

Until then, he had to keep an act up.


End file.
